Filth
by MarkScyther
Summary: After a traumatizing incident, Kaito develops something that not even He can help. While staying in a foster care system temporarily, he meet not only a loving family, but one of the adopted sons who understands him, and somehow is the only one to inch cl
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to escape creating the `Usual´ type of yaoi. I've been slightly bothered about things and I want to create part of it in it. Please please please tell me if you like it. Feedback never hurts. Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Eyes

* * *

_I remember the heated eyes father gave to me whenever I walked into a room or sit in the passenger side of his car whenever we went off for a drive. Of course I was ignorant and gullible to even notice the predator eyes that belonged to him. It was hard to detect it knowing how I knew nothing about him; only because neither of my parents raised me. ... I was adopted by my loving aunt, Aiko. She took me in when no one else would. When both of my parents were busy being incarcerated at the time ..._

_I remember the passionate eyes shared by my mother when I would come visit her to talk and get to know her. Of course I was too ignorant to notice the disgust her eyes truly showed. I'd never guessed it because she always supported me as a person and showed so much enthusiasm when doing it. But seeing the truth from the both of them made me regret ever searching for them to begin with. "I'm so stupid. I-I'm so stupid." I uttered to myself as I sank lower inside the bathtub. Though, it didn't belong to me._

_The police demanded for me to stay inside a foster-home for two weeks till investigation gets done. Even though I told the detective my aunt and uncle had nothing to do with the incident, they still found it best to send me away till `they´ thought it was safe for me to return. In all truth, I felt safer around my aunt even though she was my father's sister. I was thankful that she looked nothing like him. Her eyes only showed warmth when looking at me, and I pray to not be deceived by her like him ..._

_(Knock! Knock!) "Kaito. Are you alright? You've been in there for almost an hour." The sound of Miki's voice rang from the other side of the bathroom door. She's a very sweet woman. I can tell it was part of her personality by looking at all the children she adopted. Yes, she showed empathy after learning what had happened to me, but it was also her being herself._

_I sat up and softly said, "I-I'll be out in five minutes, Ma'am." Although I spoke softly, it was loud enough to be heard by her. So with a simple "Okay" as a reply, she walked away from the door. _

_Pulling the plug to the tub I stood from the water and grabbed the towel that was neatly folded on the small stool, while a pair of grey shorts, black long sleeve, and a blue hoodie was folded underneath it. My hands clutched onto the soft cloth as I began stepping out to dry myself off. `No matter how hard I soak my body and scrub, I still feel dirty by that man. ... Everything around me feels so dirty.´ I cringed a little as a flash of the memory filled my head. So I quickly shook my head and hurriedly grabbed my clothes and got dressed._

_As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I was greeted by a certain red-head. He paused from walking to his room and stared at me blankly. From what Miki told me, he's the second eldest among the children's she adopted. He was seventeen, a year older than I. "Kaito, was it?" He then took out one of his earphones and spoke. This had caused me to jitter a little, but then I nodded my head. "I never got a chance to introduce myself. I'm Akaito" He then held out his hand to me and gave a small smile._

_Two piercings were on his upper left ear as he wore a simple black shirt with a pair of black pants. His left hand was shoved into his pocket as the other was held out to me. I honestly never seen a person who look like him before. So I carefully extended out my hand and shook it. "I'm sorry that you had to stay here by force, and I'm pretty sure you want to get back to your family." He apologized to me surprisingly. "To make time go by faster I would always try doing something I like. The more you're occupied, the quicker the day approach for you to go home, okay?" _

_For once after four weeks I felt a little at ease. He may not look it, but he's actually quite nice. Especially if he know how much I'd like to go home._

_I gave a weak smile and bowed. "Thank you for your concern, Akaito." I thanked him. The red-head only shook his head and smiled in return. "That's not necessary. I just happen to know how you feel. At first I wanted to go home, but that was till I found something to do. Over time I realized how the people here were friendly and weren't out to get me; that and the fact that this was my new home. So don't be afraid. Miki will never hurt a soul." He lastly said before he began walking down the hallway again._

_Soon as I saw him go into a different room and close the door, I began walking towards the guest bedroom I was staying in. It took less than a minute for me to walk in and close the door behind me. `He's right. If I do something, time will move faster for me. ... But what?´ I took a seat on the edge of the bed and stared across the room at the vase of flowers on the wooden desk. `I never really seen eyes such as his own. It's actually rare to see anyone with Crimson eyes like that around Kyoto. Not only that, but the compassion inside them. No one really comforted me like that´ I thought silently to myself._

_"I don't know what to do." I mumbled beneath my breath till I heard my door open._

_I turned to see Miki walking in with a tray of food. It looked to be a bowl of steamed rice with sliced beef next to it. She sat it upon the desk across from me as well as setting a cup of tea next to it. "I know so many things have happened to you within the past few days, but I hope to make you as comfortable as possible till it's your time to go home. It'll take time to get use to us, so I won't force you to eat with us, and I'll make sure none of the other kids bother you if you don't want to be bothered-" I shook my head and gave a small smile. "Thank you for your hospitality. I-It's true that I'm not fully comfortable here, but Akaito told me that doing something will help make time go faster."_

_It was then that her eyes widened for a bit. I tilted my head in confusion. "That's new. It's not normal him to speak to anyone." Right when she said that, my eyes widened surprise next. "I still don't understand that child to this very day, though I must say he's right. Keeping yourself occupied is like its own therapy. It distract your mind from stress. He keeps himself occupied by painting; it's his passion." She explained._

_"O-Oh. Is he always stressed?" I questioned, but she only shook her head._

_"It's sometimes hard to tell because he doesn't speak to anyone, but you can tell by the color choice he uses for his painting. It's like painting is the only way he's able to express himself. When he was seven, it was hard for him to relax because he asked questions he couldn't get the answers to at the time. Through time I figured it was best to push my love on him and tell him things little at a time. So for me to hear that is quite surprising." She explained before lastly saying. "If you need something to do, you can try asking him to teach you how to paint, okay? And if you need anything else, I'll always be in the living-room."_

_With that, she walked out the room. Right when the door closed I fell back and allowed my back to hit the soft cushion of the bed. `Will I be able to sleep tonight? Am I able to close my eyes to take a nap? Every inch of me is tired.´ I took a deep sigh. `I wonder if aunt Aiko is okay. I hope everyone at home is okay cause I know they wonder the same for me. But I'm not okay. Not with this filthy body.´ _

_"Who's doing this to you? I want you to say who's doing this to you, then I'll end it faster." I rolled on my side once I began to recall the incident. "This is between me and you? Wipe your tears, I don't want you to go back in there looking like that." My arms slowly wrapped themselves around my body as my breathing started to quicken along with my eyes stinging. `H-How can I stop crying when my own f-father did those things to me? I told you to stop but you just continued no matter how much I-I pleaded.´ I mumbled beneath my breath. `Y-You didn't want a father-son relationship. ... You wanted to use me like a stranger. I-I tried to tell Mama, but she didn't believe me when I needed her to. I-I showed her the filth on my body, and yet she tell me there's nothing there. ... I guess only filth can see filth.´ A warm substance slid down my cheek._

_Wh-What if I left tracks of it in the bathroom? E-Even on the bed I'm lying on at this very moment._

_With that thought lingering in my head I quickly shot up from the bed and dashed for the door._

_I pulled down my sleeve so my hands wouldn't touch the doorknob. Even though it took me a while to open the door this way, I somehow managed and made a run for the bathroom. Quickly I tried opening the door, but to no avail it was locked. `No! What if they see the dirt. ... They'll look at me with such disgust.´ "Kaito?" My body jolted once a soft voice called my name. Once I turned I saw Miki standing not too far away from me holding a basket full of laundry. "Honey, you look tense. Is there something wrong-" Before she could finish her sentence I bowed apologetically as my face began to heat up in embarrassment._

_"I-I'm so sorry. My filth. It won't leave n-no matter how much I scrub and I-I touched so many things." I then rose back up, allowing the hot tears to flow down my cheeks. Her eyes widened once she looked at my face. So I lifted my sleeves so they weren't covering my hands and showed them to her. "I-I touched things with the filth on me. I-I need to clean e-everything I touched and wash my hands-" Miki dropped her basket and stepped closer to me, but I only took a step back in return._

_"Kaito. Your hands are more than clean." She told me, but I only shook my head at her words. This caused her to stay quiet for about a minute before she turned to see a boy with long red hair walk down the hallway. "Ritsu, if you aren't too busy can you take the laundry into the backroom for me? I'm going to have to make a run to the doctor's real quick." She stopped the teen and handed him the basket._

_Roling his eyes he took it and continued walking down the hall. Soon as he did, Miki returned her gaze towards me and said, "I'm going to have to take you to the doctor for something. I think I know what's wrong with you, but I'm not too sure." She told me. "Come on. Lets hurry up and go to the car."_

_Nodding my head, I silently followed her out the house._


	2. Sterilize

Thank you to the two reviewers, people who favorite and followed this story. The support is truly encouraging. And Noodle, I will not expose what it's based on. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter everyone.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sterilize

* * *

The doctor walked back into the rather large room with a box in his arms. He had long purple hair that was tied into a ponytail, and yet his eyes were bright-blue. If one were to guess, they'd predict most of his patients were females. But subside from his looks he sat the box next to me on the medical bed and took the clipboard off the top of it. "I must say you've done the right thing sending him here. You caught something in a very early stage." The man peered at Miki through the thin lens of his glasses. "It appears that Kaito have developed Mysophobia."

Once the man said that last sentence both me and Miki stared at him wide-eyed, yet our expressions read how confused we also were. "Mysophobia? What in God's name is that?" She questioned the man.

"It's when a person is afraid of germs, dirt, anything that's unsanitary practically. They will see germs that others can't and they'll react to the extreme instead of treating it normally. The symptoms would include washing hands excessively, sanitizing everything, sweating or crying when exposed to the spread of dirty things. Well, only dirty things they see in their eyes." He leaned against the nearby desk as he explained to us. "Miki, you've done the right thing bringing him here. Catching the phobia in its earliest stages will make it far much easier to cure it, and because you caught it, the symptoms are more like a case of O.C.D. although he still checks as having Mysophobia."

`I never had a problem with touching things up until now. ... Could it be because of the incident?´ I took a deep sigh before sliding off the small medical-bed. I was honestly tired of be it here at the doctor's office. It took thirty minutes for us to be called in and an hour to get through all the check-ups and tests they made me go through. But then to find out I have this thing called Mysophobia literally drained the last bit of strength I had in my body.

Watching the man walk over to give the box to Miki he lastly said, "These will be a few things that'll make him stay calm as we work with him. There should be a pack of disinfecting-wipes, a sixteen ounce bottle of hand sanitizer, and rubber gloves. In order to rid this newly developed phobia, we must keep him comfortable and relaxed, then slowly wean him off to make him realize that the dirt he's seeing isn't actually there. I'll make a phone call to assign a temporary therapy session-" "Isn't there any other way to help him besides therapy? All they do is falsely agree with you and secretly write down that the person has problems!" She quickly snapped to the man.

Dr. Kamui scratched the back of his head silently, then finally pipped up and said, "I do suppose finding a family member, friend, or loved one can help bring him out of his phobia. They'll have to make sure they're not doing anything to pressure him. If it gets worse, please call me as soon as you can." and with that, we walked out the building.

The ride back home was quiet. Mostly because I was too busy thinking over the things I've been through so far.

I always heard of having a "Mid-life crisis", but why am I going through one so early as now? I remember trying my hardest to find my parents over two to three years ago. ... I should've left it as a mystery. I thought I was going to get that dream family I always fantasized of when I was young where Mom would try telling me stories of our family members as Dad would teach me how to drive.

Obviously I didn't get it. I was blinded by curiosity with a dose of ignorance. Now look at me.

I've been defiled, betrayed, sent away to a different home, and now I've developed this thing called Mysophobia. `What have I done to deserve all of this?´ I thought to myself as I sat by the medium sized window in my room. The sun was setting by this point, and the sky turned from a bright blue, to a soft purple and orange. "Hey." I broke my gaze from the window once I heard a voice call from behind me. Soon as I turned I saw the same red-head from earlier; but this time he wore a black tank-top with a black and red checkered pajama-pants.

"H-Hi." I weakly responded.

He remained standing in the doorway, not moving an inch inside the room. "I just came by to check on you; nothing more." He coolly said. "Its okay to cry over the bad things now, but eventually you'll have to wipe your tears away and keep moving. ... My grandma use to tell me when something drastic happens in a certain time of your life, it's a sign that a bigger blessing will come your way afterwards." I cocked my head in confusion till he took a step inside and walked over to one of the chairs across from the bed. The closer he was, the more I noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Wh-What's wrong with your eyes?" I questioned, but immediately regretted asking such thing. But he only waved his hand and smiled.

"Its okay to ask. ... I actually want you to ask more questions that'll get you more comfortable with me" He assured. "These dark circles underneath my eyes are from severe lack of sleep, and they're not because I watch T.V., play games, paint, or even hang out with anyone. They're because I'm an Insomniac." The red-head explained. I felt a little shocked because this was actually the first time I've heard of someone being one, other than me having Mysophobia. "It's okay though. I take medication that help put me to sleep. It may not help me sleep the full amount of time, but it's still something. The only bad part about being an Insomniac is that my reaction time is much slower than a lot of people because my body can't rest. So I mostly stay inside my room and talk to no one, but then you came." My head perked up as soon as he mentioned me. "I'm pretty sure you heard from Miki that I'm known as the quiet one, but as soon as I heard about you I couldn't keep to myself. I don't know. Maybe it's the sense of feeling like I'm not alone anymore." His crimson eyes had then drifted off towards the window and stared at the colored sky.

I bit my lip slightly before coming up with the decision to say, "I-I just found out that I have Mysophobia, but it's in its earliest stages so I have a chance to get rid of it if I get the right help." I shyly pipped up. To my surprise he looked back at me and smiled once more. "I'm glad that you shared that with me, Kaito. Now we know one more thing about each other-" (Beep! Beep! Beep! s.f.x.) He paused once we both heard a beeping noise.

The red-head quickly pulled his phone out from his front pocket and made the beeping stop.

"A text message?" I questioned, but he simply shook his head and shoved it back into his pocket and stood from his seat.

"It's actually time for me to take my medicine. So I guess this is goodnight, Kaito." The red-head glanced at me one more time before he began walking towards the door.

As soon as he stepped outside my door and closed it, I finally said, "Goodnight, ... Akaito." The corner of my lips slightly curved upwards into a small but faint smile. `He talks to no one, except me. ... Because we're alike?´ I silently thought to myself. `I guess I can try asking for lessons from him.´


	3. Palette

I'm not sure what to say anymore, except my routine `read, enjoy, and review´ type of stuff.

* * *

Chapter 3: Palette

* * *

Morning came back rather fast. Faster than I imagined, though I silently curse myself for waking up early around seven. I spent nearly thirty minutes cleaning the bed but stopped once I received a call from Aunt Aiko. I didn't hesitate for a second to pick up the phone and hear her voice. But most of the conversation was just her telling me how my cousin Miku and Mikuo were doing. Every so often within our talk I would try asking what the detectives told her, and yet she would avoid the topic.

For once in my life I felt upset by her. `Why must she ignore the topic?´ I thought quietly to myself as my hand automatically slid away from my ear, dropping the phone onto the floor. `I still continue to not understand people. ... I'm afraid I'm beginning to fail to understand my aunt as well.´ "It's like the people who're close to me are the ones who turn into strangers." I mumbled quietly to myself as I brought my knees up to my chest and stared at the floor towards the phone.

I never thought there would be a time in my life where I'd feel like I've reached the bottom-, "I'm glad to see you're up." I broke my gaze once I heard a familiar voice. Not just any voice, but Akaitos voice. So I turned to see him standing in the doorway. I was going to question when he walked inside my room, or ask how long had he been awake; but then the knowledge of him being an Insomniac struck me before I could even ask such things. "If you're not busy, would you like to try painting?" He spoke a little slow and I felt sorry for him once more. `I didn't really notice his speech being slow as well up until now. ... I thought it was just his reactions that were slowed down.´ I felt my lips beginning to tug downwards till I shook it off and nodded my head.

Quickly I hopped off the bed and began walking out the room with him, leaving my phone abandoned.

I kept my gloved hands behind my back as a silently followed the red-head into his room. Other than cleaning the bed, I put the gloves on because I knew I was going to touch his paintbrush today. ... It's not because I don't like him. It was just the thought of me touching his things with these hands.

These contaminated hands that match this tainted body.

As soon as I stepped inside his room my eyes widened in shock from the many paintings around his room. Although the room was covered in mostly paintings, it was still neat. A bed sat in the middle of the room with a giant window behind it revealing the sky. The floor didn't have carpet on it like the one it my room, but it had cherry-wood instead.

"You know, you're the first person I ever invited inside my room." He then pipped as he walked over to sit on the edge of his bed. I then took the initiative to sit in his desk-chair. "Let's not forget being the first one I talked to." His tire-some crimson eyes examined me right when he said so. Out of curiosity I cautiously asked, "Wh-Why me?"

It took him about a moment to respond, yet I allowed him to take as much time as he need. "Because we both have a problem that we can't fix by ourselves. I don't really talk to the other kids Miki adopted because they won't allow themselves to understand why things are the way they are towards me. Like how my body is slowed down by my lack of sleep." My eyes widened in shock from his response, and yet he continued. "I always felt as though my body being lethargic would bother people because I don't have enough energy to speak at normal speed. ... If it's alright with you, may we just talk?"

It took me a second to nod my head in approval.

"I came here when I was just seven years old. I honestly didn't have a choice because the day of my birthday was the day I became an orphan." My heart ceased from beating once that sentence was said. "My uncle who we thought came over to celebrate my birthday came in drunk with a gun. ... I remember feeling him put his cold hands over my eyes and hearing two loud shots. By the time he uncovered my eyes I saw my parents bodies on the floor with a growing puddle of blood leaking from their heads."

"The neighbor next door heard the gunshots and called the police. After they placed me here, I've been afraid to close my eyes. I was afraid that if I closed them, by the time I open them the people around me would be dead before me. I'm not saying all of this to make you feel sorry for me. I say this so you can know where I came from. ... When I came here I was lost towards everyone, and knowing how you're new I don't want the same thing to happen to you." `Wh-What?´ I gasped lightly to myself as I saw how serious he was.

"I-I honestly don't know what to say, Akaito. Except for that I'm sorry to hear about your parents and thank you for looking out for me." I then averted my eyes toward the floor. I couldn't really look him in the eyes. They told the truth far too much for me to handle. "There's no need to be sorry. It was a situation that couldn't be helped at the time, and all that matter now is moving forward to find a better solution other than those cheap pills that are `suppose´ to help me sleep." He then gave a deep chuckle.

Extending out his hand to me, he smiled. It was a small, yet gentle smile that made all the unknown guilt disintegrate. I didn't really know what to do till motioned has hand towards me again. So cautiously I brought my gloved hand over, letting him grab and hold it. "Wh-Why are you holding my hand?" I shyly questioned.

"Because with this hand shake, from now on I'll always have your back. Besides, I want to help you. Other than working through your Mysophobia, I want to teach you the other names of colors." He warmly responded. This had caused me tilt my head in confusion. "For example, red has many other names beside `Red´. There's Passion, Fire, Agony, Heat, and Love. Knowing the other name can help you paint better. It's the least I can do for my new friend."

I couldn't help but feel the corner of my lips curve upwards from his words. "O-Okay, Akaito-San."


	4. Conqueror

Thank your for the feedback. There's still not much I can say, so please enjoy the new chapter everyone.

* * *

Chapter 4: If Rain is what you Want

* * *

A day had passed since I taught Kaito some of the colors, and now I lye awake inside my room. The clock on my nightstand read that it was half past six. `I guess I should fully get up now.´ I thought silently to myself as I pushed myself up. `Maybe I should check on him-´ pausing briefly from standing, I shook my head. `No. There's no need to check on him. The hell was I thinking?´

Slowly I walked out my room and made my way down the hallway. It was surprisingly still dark, but I didn't mind- "Stay longer?" I paused once I heard Miki's voice close by. So before I could turn the corner to step into the living room; I cautiously took half a step out and looked to see Miki standing in the middle of the living room with the house-phone held up to her ear. So I stood there quietly listening to her. "I thought the investigation would last for only two week's? Why are you making it a month all of a sudden?" Concern was easily read throughout her voice although she was keeping her voice down.

`Investigation? ... Wait. This is about Kaito.´ I then leaned against the wall to listen more carefully. It wasn't like me to eavesdrop and get into people's privacy, but something inside me possessed me to do it. Just something inside has possessed me to do a lot of things I usually don't. "Are you guys trying to cause the child to have a mental breakdown or something? I can fully tell that he's suffering from home sickness and I think you should let him go back hom-" She paused suddenly. "Oh my. ... I mean I have a spare room he's staying in already, but if it gets to that point I'll be more than willing to keep him here but please understand it won't be that easy. I don't say this because of me; I'm speaking upon Kaito's behalf. Hearing that he'll have to stay one to two more weeks will be hard enough, but having him hear the possibility of actually staying here will upset him in more ways than one." She then took a seat on one of the couches and crossed her legs frustratingly. "Detective Meito, Kaito have developed Mysophobia ever since you gave him to me. I at least demand that you allow his aunt to have visitation so his nerves can be relaxed. I don't even care if a social worker has to go with her! I will not allow this child to go through depression from being away from his aunt." Miki had then rose her voice slightly.

`I never really heard the full reason why Kaito is here. All I know is that it had something to do with his father´ I then shifted uncomfortably as a knot began to form in my stomach. So many thoughts popped into my head all at once. `The possibilities are limitless, but I won't ask. I'll wait till he's willing to talk about it himself.´ I took in a deep breath to calm the uneasiness of my stomach, then continued to listen.

"I swear! You detectives don't even consider the child's feeling and don't so much as think about the emotional damage that can be made-. You know what? It's not even worth arguing to you because I've done it before towards the other children in the house. What I will say before I hang up my phone is that I want you to tell Mrs. Shion that I'll give Kaito as much love and attention just how she would. I-I know it'll take a long time for him to adjust, but I'll keep pushing my love on him to make sure he understand that he's welcome here and that no one will ever hurt him as long as I'm around. I-I just don't want him to suffer staying here off a situation neither one of us could control. ... Th-That'll be all, Detective Meito." Her voice broke, causing my legs to automatically move.

The sound of her pressing the `End´ button filled the room the more I came closer towards her.

Stepping around the coffee table, I carefully took a seat next to her on the couch she was on. This had caused her to jolt in surprise as she snapped her head to look at me. "A-Akaito?!-" She whispered loudly till I brought an arm over to pull her into a hug. Throughout my years being here I never heard her cry. I'm pretty sure that no one else heard her either. But after a moment she whispered, "So you heard me? Wh-What did I teach you about listening to grown-up conversations-" "Miki- no. ... Mom, you don't have to do that anymore." I caught myself and called her Something I never called her before.

`Mom´

She remained silent and yet I could feel her tears seeping through my tank-top. So I kept rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "I know I never talked to you and keep to myself, but I think now is the time that I let you know that you're a good person. But you're a wonderful mother to all of us and you shouldn't think otherwise just because Me, Ritsu, and Cul never say it. Especially me." I spoke gently so she could calm down. "It was never your fault that I became an Insomniac and I don't ever want you to think it was. ... I may not know what fully happened to Kaito, but I want to help" I then pulled her away and looked her in the eyes. "I think I can stop his Mysophobia, Mom."

Her soft-red eyes widened in shock. "Honey, how?" She whispered as a spark of interest followed behind her words. "The way he is already isn't easy. If you're going to say therapy, I'm going to let you know right now that I refuse." She then waited for my answer. So I shook my head and said, "No. I don't think it's the environment he has to be comfortable with; it's himself."

"How did you come up with that?" She questioned.

I took a moment to think about it, but then the corner of my lips curved upwards into a small smile. "Because he's just like me when I first came here, but just a little more fragile. Mom, I want you to push your love on him just as you said. As for giving him patience , giving him a friend to have, an ear to listen to him, and being a protector" I paused for moment. `Am I sure about this?´ I thought to myself till a flash image of my younger-self came inside my head, then an image of him. `I won't allow him to turn up like me.´ So staring into her eyes once more, I finally said, "You leave those things to me. Even though I'm a little slow towards reaction, I'll still give my all to protect him."

Hearing this had caused her to smile incredulously along with her wrapping her arms around me into a hug.

"You've grown so much, Akaito. But don't let anyone tell you that you're slow if they don't know a thing about you. You're not slow; you're a conqueror. When a person actually cares for someone, they'll always conquer things for themself, and that you did. ... Promise me to never give up on him. If you do that, you'll give up on yourself. It may not make sense now but I'm sure you'll see what I mean later in time." She then pulled away and smiled at me. The sunlight shining through the blinds revealed the tears upon her cheek. But I knew they weren't because of sadness, but because her happiness poured out of her heart. "Go see if he's awake and tell him to get dressed. I think it'll be best to get him out the house. I think we should all go to the aquarium today."

Smiling back I nodded my head and rose from the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Blah, blah, enjoy the new Chapter my fellow readers.

* * *

Chapter 5: If

* * *

Miki took everyone out to the aquarium and , I was a little glad to be out of the house for a while. They allowed me to wonder off by myself to look at the stingrays. That's all I've done ever since we've been there, but now we arrived back home right before the sun began to set. I was on my way to my room till a certain red-head stood in front of me. But this time it wasn't Akaito, "Hey" The boy extend his hand out to touch my shoulder, but out of reaction my body jolted away from his touch.

Soon as I did that Akaito stepped between us and looked at the boy. "Ritsu, may you please leave Kaito alone. He's not feeling too well." He calmly told him. Out of response Ritsu smiled and placed a hand on his hip. "Look who finally decided to talk after all this time!" He mused while tossing his long hair. "Well enough of the surprises; I have to go to my singing rehearsals. Mom! I'll be back around eight! You won't have to worry! Mr. Kasane will drop me off back home." He then hollered as he walked towards the front door. It was then that Miki popped her head from the kitchen to look at him.

"You have to stop making your teacher drive you back home. I told you repeatedly that I don't mind picking you up." She scolded the boy, causing him to roll his eyes in irritation. "I'm pretty sure He gets tired by the end of the day and would like to go home-. Why do I even bother telling you this? Just make sure you get here by eight." She then sighed and went back inside the kitchen, leaving the boy to smile and take off.

Soon as he did, a girl with a long red ponytail walked into the living room and stood next to Akaito. "I'm going to have to agree with Ristu on this one; since when did you decided to talk?" She gave a small smirk as she awaited for Akaitos response. "Too slow!" She then began to laugh till we heard, "When I talk is none of your concern, so let me flip the question towards you. Since when did you decide to be a bitch, Cul?" The girl instantaneously shut up while he stepped to the side so he could let her walk, and that she did.

Snapping his gaze back to me he then said, "I'm sorry for their behavior; especially Cul's." He apologized but I only shook my head. "... Would you like to talk?" The red head gently asked. I knew for someone who never really talked to anyone, they craved to speak. I didn't mind talking to him but I knew all too well that he was the one who wanted to talk.

The corner of my lips tugged upwards slightly into a small yet faint smile before I responded, "Okay" and with that he began walking around the coffee table and sat down on one of the brown couches. It was then that I followed him and sat on the couch across from him. `There's still parts of Akaito I hadn't figured out yet. I feel as though there's more things to discover about him.´ I thought quickly to myself. "What would you like to talk about?" I softly pipped up as I averted my eyes towards the floor. I was never good at keeping eye-contact anyways.

It took him a moment to respond, "How's it like living with your aunt?" I was slightly taken aback by his question but I quickly shook it off.

"Oh ... . It's very ..." I trailed off. Never had I experienced anyone asking such question, but what surprised me the most was realizing how hard it was to answer. I didn't know how describe living with my aunt except for, "confusing" I unconsciously said. This had causes the redhead to raise a brow but remain silent. "I mean I enjoy living with my cousin Miku and Mikuo. Aunt Kaiko is fair towards me, but to explain living with her is indescribable." I honestly told him.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking for a right or wrong answer." My head perked to meet his gaze when he responded with those words. "I think for me it was alarming to see how much I lost and how precious the time we spent together was once my parents died. Trust me for when I say you never know what you had until you lose it, and you never know how relieved you'll feel until you let go."

I bit my bottom lip for a moment. "Let go of what?" I questioned.

"Whatever that's causing you pain. Little do people know how easy it is to let go of something. ... Maybe it's because they never met someone to share the burden with, just to make it a little easier for them to let go." He simply responded. I only softened my expression and nodded in agreement till a question formed in my head. "D-Do you ever wish to sleep on your own?" I pipped up.

He nodded his head `Yes´ and gave a weak smile. I couldn't help but mentally frown once I saw his lips curve upwards. `Why did it seem like he was in pain when he smiled?´ A hint of guilt began to build from asking him such thing. `Of course he wished to sleep on his own. I'm such an idiot for asking an obvious question.´ "One day I'd like to fully sleep. Sadly daydreaming is the only type of thing I'm able to do successfully on my own" He then began to laugh, but I wasn't at all.

`How can he easily be mean towards himself?´ I thought to myself before asking, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He completely stopped laughing and stared at me. "Y-You always make mean comments to yourself. Do you really think you're not able to do anything?" I then responded. This had left him to be a bit speechless as began to contemplate. "You may laugh at it, but they're bothersome to hear, Akaito."

"I'm sorry for joking about it. I didn't know that it bothered you." He gently spoke. "It's just hard to believe that I'm able to sleep on my own when I hadn't done so in years. The pills barely work but it gets me enough rest for my body to survive." "What do you mean `Survive´?" I quickly questioned the red-head as soon as he said it. "When people don't get enough sleep they're putting their body under stress. Now being an Insomniac has its flaws like any other disorder; it's just that when you're an Insomniac your brain doesn't allow you to sleep even though your body need it; therefore my body goes through a severe amount of stress because it's trying to figure out a way to put me to sleep and yet I can't. ... The more stress is built up without any sleep, the more chances I'll have with collapsing out of no where and dying." He explained.

I didn't know how to feel after hearing that. `I didn't know he was fighting for his life. I mean-, that's not fair.´ I bit my bottom lip and lowered my eyes towards the floor. "I wish ... I could hug you." I mumbled beneath my breath.

"Don't wish for something you're already capable of doing. You `can´ hug me if you please." He whispered back, causing me to look at him and notice how concentrated his stare was. "Kaito, I know you can do it."

"But I can't! I-It's just that I can't touch you."

"And why not?" He questioned.

My face began to heat up the more I became frustrated with his question. "I'm dirty, okay? I can't have you touching someone as filthy as me."

"Then let me help you. You want me to sleep on my own, well I want help you interact with people again. Kaito, I don't care if you're the dirtiest bastard in all of Japan. I want to touch you."

I immediately bit my tongue to contain a laugh from his last sentence, but I knew what he truly meant and that was touching enough. "O-Okay pervert." I chuckled lightly as soon as I agreed. It took nothing but a minute for him to realize how wrong his last sentence was till he said, "I didn't mean for it to sound sexually but we never know what the future may hold." and it was then that I stopped laughing and stared at him blankly.

"Eh?"

He then shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Just ignore what I just said."

`Okay?´


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone,**

**I have some news regarding my fan fics! As some of you may have noticed, I've taken down about half of my fanfiction stories, (due to some personal stuff) but please don't fret!**

**I'm going to move the stories I have deleted to my deviant art account, because I know a good chunk of you enjoy my Akaito x Kaito stories. (Which are the ones that will be taken down due to personal stuff *frowns*) but I don't want you guys to be upset, plus I don't want to completely delete something I worked my ass off on.**

**So...yeah. To get to the stories, my deviant art name is "Markscyther".**

**Plus I've made a SECOND fanfiction account named, "Malformed_Bunny" best believe I'll be active on that account a hella lot more than this. Yes, it's a new account.**

**Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience! **

**If there are any questions, feel free to p.m. me!**


End file.
